The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to clamps. Clamps can be used to hold different parts together while the parts are being joined. Known types of clamps include spring clamps, C-clamps, pipe clamps, bar clamps, screw clamps and miter clamps. Miter clamps are used to hold two parts in a fixed angular relation while forming a 90° miter joint. In order to form the miter joint each part being joined is first cut at an angle, e.g. beveled at 45°. The beveled edges are then joined together while held in position by the miter clamp. Miter joints are relatively weak but are sometimes used where aesthetic considerations outweigh the need for strength, such as when joining pieces of decorative molding or picture frames.